Genre Drabbles
by metacognitive
Summary: Emily's abandoned, Sam regrets, and Claire defies. The iPod challenge by genre, focused on the La Push characters; the Cullen's make some cameos, though. ::Rated for language::


Rating: T  
Genre: General  
Disclaimer: All characters of the **Twilight **saga belong to Stephenie Meyer, not I- **metacognitive**.  
Note: My personal spin on the iPod challenge.  
Criticism is welcome!

* * *

**_Earliest Genre: Bachata, or Teh Stuffz en Español_**

* * *

_(one)_  
_**Ella y Yo by **__**Aventura**_ _**& Don Omar  
**__**(She and I)**_

Tears slide down her cheeks. "I'm s-sorry." She stutters, meekly. "I never meant for this to get out of h-hand."

From where his head is pressed against the wall, he sniffs. "Why?"

"It's just…he let me be _me_. I could do whatever I wanted, be _myself_."

"You could've told me…"

"But would you have listened?"

Snarling, he glares at her. She shrinks back into the bed, eyes red.

"I'm _sorry_."

"Are you really?" he spits, scrubbing a hand across his face.

Now she glares. "Thanks for giving me the benefit of the doubt."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Believe me! Trust me!"

"Huh, that's funny. Because if I remember correctly, that's the very thing that got us here!"

She inhales sharply.

"I'm gonna kill him."

* * *

_(second)  
__**Hoja en Blanco Monchy & Alexandra  
**__**(Page in White or White Page)**_

"Back-stabber."

"Traitor."

"Oh, that's rich. Aren't you being a bit of a hypocrite?"

"Shut up, Leah. We didn't force you to do this."

"That's where your wrong, Jacob. All of you- _all of you_- have forced me to this. And you know what? I'm glad. I'm _glad_ that I'm here today. Because after today, all of you idiots will be gone, free really. So I hope enjoy this while it lasts, Jake."

"Lee-Lee…"

"Don't fuckin' call me that, Sam. I'm not your precious little Lee-Lee anymore. I am _Leah_, Bitch Extraordinaire. I'll do one last thing for all of you though, alright?"

"Leah-"

"Quiet, Seth. There's absolutely nothing that will change this. _Nothing_."

"C'mon Lee, just listen to us, and everything will be clear. _Listen_, goddamn it."

"Is that an _order_, O Great Alpha?"

"…Never, Leah."

"I figured. Maybe you were right- maybe you're _not _cut out for this."

"Leah…"

"Run."

"What?"

"_Run_."

* * *

_(tres)  
__**Tú Eres Ajena by Frank Reyes  
**__**(You Are Somebody Else's)**_

"Dance! Now!"

Leah stopped the music, staring at Alice. "Really?"

Tapping her foot, Alice sighed exasperatedly, "Come _on_, Leah, we'll never win if you don't learn!"

"Win what?"

"That contest I told you about! You and Edward will do great!"

"…_Edward?_" Leah asked, appalled. "You're kidding, right?"

She shakes her head, watching in amusement as Leah groans.

"Go away Alice, and never come back."

Laughing, Alice reached over and pulled Leah up.

"I bet it'll make Bella jealous."

"You see the future, right?"

Alice nodded.

"Then in that case…"

* * *

_(quad-)  
__**Llorar Lloviendo by Toby Love  
**_**_(To Cry Raining)_**

_Life sucks and then you die_.

"Well," Paul comments dryly, staring at the engraving, "aren't you a fucking ray of sunshine."

Jacob snorts, "Tell me about it."

Sighing, Paul pounds on the nearly destroyed door. "C'mon, Leah."

"Go to hell, Meys." A muffled voice calls out.

Jacob presses a hand against her door. "I know it hurts, Leah, honestly."

"I know you're an ass, Jacob, honestly." A sarcastic voice shoots back.

Paul snorts, covering his mouth, "Nice," he tells the door.

They hear a half hysterical laugh- or cry. Either one will do.

* * *

_**Genre Dois: BROOKLYN, WHAT?! Oh Shiz, I Mean the Bronx. My Bad.**_

* * *

_(inizio)  
_**_Hip-Hop  
_****_Ready or Not by The Fugees_**

"This is it." He declares, staring at all of them. "This will decide our fates, our futures."

They nod, standing at attention, staring over the army before them, slowly but surely advancing.

Seth speaks, his voice no longer cracking like it did years ago; "I love you guys, y'know that?"

She smiles.

"'Guys?' Wow, I feel loved." She says, just as Embry announces "Sorry, Seth, I don't roll that way.", and Quil tells him "I got Claire man, sorry. But hey, if I were gay and without an imprint, you'd _totally_ be the fourth guy on my 'To Fuck' list."

He snorts, but grins nonetheless.

She breathes in deeply. "By the way guys…if I die, I want you to…kill the motherfucker who did it, then follow me in death once all this is over."

There's a shocked silence before Embry calmly shrugs.

"Okay."

* * *

_(Second)  
_**_Hip-Hop  
_****_If I Ruled the World (Imagine That) by Nas & Lauryn Hill_**

He clutches her hand, both staring at the man behind the desk.

"Carlisle," she starts, eyes wide, "This shouldn't be possible…I mean-" suddenly she is enraged, and pulls her hand out of his grip, "I shouldn't be here. I don't even know why I bothered to come." She snorts.

"Impossible," she continues, now glaring at them both, "I'm not pregnant. _Period_. I'm lea-"

"I'm sorry if this upsets you," the golden-haired vampire says, "but Leah, you _are_ pregnant. All of your tests came back with results that can only mean pregnancy-"

"Or cancer!" she interrupts, expression oddly confident, "It could be cancer, doc, you know that!"

Both he and Carlisle stare at her.

"That's it, I _know _it!"

"Leah," Carlisle says slowly, comforting, "Leah…I can hear its heartbeat."

There's a thud as she hits the floor.

* * *

_**The Tertian Genre: Any Albums Paula Abdul Released After (And Including) Spellbound**_

* * *

_(earliest)  
**Dance-Pop/Disco  
Hung Up by Madonna**_

With lights and noise surrounding her, she moves lithely, like a cat.

Her body twists and turns, ignoring everyone else as they watch with lust and envy alike.

She's not here to destroy others or to have a good time; she's here to forget.

He watches from the bar, smirking as she has her release. His nose wrinkles slightly at the scent of sweat and alcohol in the air, but he ignores it. Anything for his girl.

Finally, she looks toward him, hazel eyes finding his. She signals him to come over to her, to join her.

He snorts, but gets up, making his way to her as gracefully as when she dances.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she stands on her tip-toes to press her lips against his jaw bone.

He grins wryly, and responds by draping his arms about her.

"What's up?" he asks, eyeing her.

She rolls her eyes, her feisty nature making itself clear as she answers with an, "Shut up, asshole. How about we beat this place?"

Her fingernails dig into his shirt. Not hurting him, but the intent is clear.

With eyes sparkling, he gives her a predatory grin.

* * *

_(double)  
**Pop Punk  
**__**Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard**_

A laugh echoes around the room, a head thrown back.

"Wow, Leah, I can see why you came to me," Rachel snickers as Leah gives her a cold look.

"It's not funny," Leah snaps, glaring at her so-called 'friend', "He _did_, and I _didn't_. I'm not sure if he knows or not!"

Rachel looks at her, amused. "So it _was_ bad."

Blushing, Leah reluctantly confesses, "It lasted ten minutes and then he watched ESPN."

She glares at Rachel, now roaring with laughter.

When she calms down, she manages to tell Leah "You had to go for the bad boy," before falling prey to giggles once more.

* * *

_(triennial)  
**Synthpop  
**__**4 in the Morning by Gwen Stefani**_

Curled in bed, she hugged his pillow closer to her.

How could her, it's not safe, what if-?

He was out there, doing who knows what, just to keep people- people who _despise_ him- safe from something they don't know about.

She loved him with all her heart; she didn't know what she would do if something happened.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god…_

'_What if, what if-?'_ echoes through her mind, further fueling her paranoia, tempting her with cruel images and almost-fates.

Hyperventilating now, tears blurred her vision, and she began to wish that she wasn't alone.

As if answering her unspoken wish, she heard a bang; the telltale sign that someone, _someone,_ is home.

Quickly, she pulled herself up, and dashed to the door, not bothering to fix herself up.

Would it even matter?

"Sam?" She cried out, hopeful, stopping before her front door.

Instead, she was met with the sight of her cousin, bruised and bloody, leaning against the door frame.

"I'm sorry," was all she got out before collapsing.

* * *

_(twenty-five cents)  
**House music/Techno/Eurodance/Hi-NRG  
**__**Be My Lover by La Bouche**_

She bursts out laughing when he tells her what happened. He chuckles along with her, shaking his head at his misfortune.

"Tough luck, Jake!" she wheezes, clutching at her stomach, still shaking with laughter.

"Stop mocking me!" he snorts, lightly slapping her back, smiling as she starts choking.

She snickers; "Congrats, Jacob. Finally, Paul is your brother. Just know that you have my pity."

He grins, smug. "What if that's not what I want?"

Her laughs cease, and she stares at him, eyes wide.

Suddenly, she leans close, smirking. "Now I feel bad for Billy- he'll probably get me as a daughter-in-law."

Jacob returns the smirk, closing the distance between them. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

_**2² Genre: R&B & the Crew. Yah.**_

* * *

_(opening)  
**R&B**_  
_**The Way That I Love You by Ashanti**_

Vases smash as they hit the door. Screaming ensues, piercing cries ricocheting around the room.

"It's not fair," she sobs, leaning against the wall, "no, no, not true!"

He pounds against the door, angry slams; "Let me in, Rachel, we can talk about this."

"No," she screams, body shaking with sobs.

"Rachel," he says, voice soft, "Rachel, let me in."

Weeping into her hands, she shouts "This is your entire fault! None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you!"

He growls. "Me? Me?! Keep thinking that Rachel, see if I care!"

"Good!" she retaliates, "then I'll just leave, yeah?"

Stopping, he slumps toward the ground, head in his heads.

He sighs.

"I love you, Rachel."

All he is met with are hysterical cries.

* * *

_(followed by)  
**R&B/Soul  
**__**Ordinary People by John Legend**_

Lights and clouds and laughter and happiness:

Moments he loves, they assault him, basking him in things lost.

Kisses and hugs, whispers and secrets:

All the things he lost, all the things he misses, the things he still revels in- without her knowledge.

True love and memories, happy times and ecstasy:

Every single thing that happened, every second shared- everything is locked away.

Warnings and worries and fear and paranoia:

Things he's stuck with, things he can't help but possess- they attack, clinging to him.

Insecurities and unknown pacts, pains and hurts that aren't his:

What's hers is his, no matter how hard he tries.

Blinded, bound, and trapped in a place he wants- _doesn't_ want- to be:

Evey single moment of the rest of his life.

* * *

_(trois)  
**R&B/Pop/Hip-Hop  
**__**Heartbreaker by Mariah Carey & Jay-Z**_

_With hips shaking, cameras rolling, music in the air, it was time._

_All was still, every single minute spent on this finally coming out to show._

_Smoke rose, and a slender figure was seen behind it, clad in-_

"You go girl!" _a deep voice called out. Immediately, noise rushed into the room like the Volturi attacking a helpless human who happened to be in the wrong place- at the wrong time._

"Alright, Seth, you can stop the narrating."

"Darn. This was going to be _epic_."

"I know."

"Emmett, how could you? We could've been _rich_."

"Alice, we already are."

"So? This movie would have been amazing! Have you _seen_ Leah?"

"Uh, no. Where is she any- OH MY EYES!"

"Ha, did you see that Jazz? I didn't think eyes could do that."

"Calm down Seth- you're overreacting."

"Dude, she's my sister!"

"Oh yeah. Hey, Seth...that means I _can_ hit on her, right?"

* * *

_**Finale: Does Joan Jett Ring Any Bells?**_

* * *

_(introducing)  
__**Rock/Alternative  
**__**Helena by My Chemical Romance**_

Kim stands, alone, hands clutching at the already wilting flowers pressed against her chest. Tears shine as she stares down at the filled grave before her.

Sam sighs, then makes his way over to her. With one hand on her shoulder, the other holding her hand, he leads her away, to his car, where Emily automatically pulls Kim to her.

"Oh Kim…" she sighs, sadness leaking into her tone regardless of her attempts at shielding it, "I'm so, _so_ sorry."

She doesn't respond, merely laying her head against Emily's shoulder.

It's only after she's put the children to bed and she's alone, curled up in the middle of her bed, that she allows the tears to overtake her.

* * *

_(and, lastly,)  
__**Alternative Rock/Post Grunge  
**__**Someday by Nickelback**_

She stares at him, the pain clear on her face.

"I'm sorry." She says calmly, "I can't do this Quil. I-I'm not supposed to be here."

He stares back, horror coloring his features. "_What?_ No, Claire. You _are_ supposed to be here. With _me_, Claire, me. We're _meant_ to be together."

She smiles, sad. "No, Quil. You were meant to support me."

His expression breaks, on the verge of tears.

"It's not you, never you," she soothes, "but I don't want any part of something that destroyed so much. Leah, Sam, Jacob. This isn-isn't what I need, what I can to live with."

Gazing into his eyes, she can see the hurt she has caused.

"My flight leaves tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Edited.  
Love it? Hate it? Questions, comments, concerns, or insults? Press the review button and lay it on me.


End file.
